The present disclosure relates to a relay apparatus, a communication system and a communicating method.
An image reading apparatus for uploading an electronic file of a read image to a server is known. Also, printers for printing electronic files downloaded from servers are known. In order to provide these services, makers of image reading apparatuses or printers may prepare dedicated servers on their own for the services.
Meanwhile, electronic-file storing services capable of storing electronic files in a database prepared on a network by a service provider are in widespread use. For example, a Picasa (a registered trademark) web album and flickr (a registered trademark) are examples of the electronic-file storing services. Users can use communication apparatuses having web browsers to upload or download desired electronic files in the electronic-file storing services. The electronic-file storing services disclose their own application program interfaces (API). Other providers can use the APIs to provide new services cooperating with the electronic-file storing services. For example, if programs for using the APIs that the electronic-file storing services disclose are installed in the image reading apparatuses and the printers, the users can directly upload or download electronic files in the electronic-file storing services by the image reading apparatuses and the printers.